What Exactly Did You See?
by ficpants
Summary: It's Wednesday, Abed goes to eat in Jeff's car, and catches Jeff and Annie together. Based off of Abed's offhand comment in Aerodynamics of Gender


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Community otherwise I wouldn't have to write Community fanfic =)

This was written as a prompt fulfillment for milady_milord

It's Wednesday, so Abed goes to eat in Jeff's car.

Jeff doesn't know this of course, otherwise there's no way in hell Abed would have caught Jeff and Annie together. It wasn't so much the shock, but it was the sadness over the fact that he hadn't noticed it sooner.

Abed tries very hard to not be a voyeur ("Abed, real life is not like a tv show where two characters are meant to be together after seasons of sexual tension," is what Jeff would say.) but it was just innocent kissing. And touching. And then Jeff's hand disappeared under Annie's skirt and Annie broke away from Jeff's lips gasping and throwing her head back while Jeff smiled smugly. Abed decided that was a good time to walk away and pretend that he hadn't seen anything. It wasn't his place to say anything. Besides, he knew how it would all play out. Shirley would be outraged, Britta would throw a fit, Pierce would try to make a comment to make himself seem relevant, and Troy would…what would Troy do?

Annie's infatuation with Troy had been long over but Abed had noticed that Troy had seemed bummed out about it. It was obvious he missed the attention. There were a lot of reasons why people disliked Jeff Winger but the most prominent reason was that they wished they could be Jeff Winger.

Abed decides that for now, it would be better to keep it a secret.

It's very hard now, because Abed notices the details. How Annie traded in her sweaters for skirts, which were modestly slightly above the knee. How Jeff lessons his control on the group and instead takes the opportunity, while everyone else is fighting, to sneak little smiles at Annie's behavior. How Annie carries a tote now and carries most of her books, which Jeff uses an excuse once a week to walk Annie to her car after class. How every two weeks, Jeff and Annie are always conveniently missing from lunch (Abed knows that this scheduling is all Annie's doing, since she once insisted that everyone time how long it took to walk from the study room to all of their classes just so they would know how much time they could have to dawdle in the study room). Abed worries that someone else might see everything and put it all together, so he decides to warn them since they obviously want to keep it a secret.

Abed figured that it was probably best to interrupt them at the beginning, lest he have to shield his eyes from any Jeff and Annie sexing he didn't want to see (there was 0% he wanted to see, these weren't people acting in a sex scene but two people he knew actually doing the act. That would just be twisted and wrong).

Abed knocked on the glass. "You two might want to stop being so obvious."

Jeff and Annie tore apart from each other, with Annie gasping in embarrassment and Jeff scowling from his backseat at his friend standing outside. Jeff was the first out of the car and Abed slowly backed away because he knew Jeff was going to start raging. "What exactly did you see?" he demanded.

Annie crawled out of the car, her hair slightly mussed, clutching a small bottle. "Let me take care of this," she said slowly and ominously. This made Abed shrink back a bit in fear because evil Annie was very unpredictable.

Jeff slapped the bottle out of Annie's hand and kicked it off into the bushes. "Seriously Annie, we've talked about the chloroform, just stop okay?"

Annie's lower lip quivered but she folded her arms. "Fine."

"Abed, what exactly did you see?" Jeff asked, getting his lawyer face on.

Abed looked up at the sky. "I see the need for you two to have more discretion. Because when this comes out, I'm going to pretend to be just as outraged."

Annie's eyes softened. "Aw, Abed."

"Just a warning," Abed said, nodding. "Also I would prefer for both of you to find somewhere else to do this because really anyone could be walking by."

"Thanks," Jeff says suspiciously. He smoothes down Annie's hair and shuts his car door.

"Abed, are you going to come with us?" Annie asks as she and Jeff start to walk away.

"Nah, I have some business to take care of."

"See you later," Jeff shrugs.

Abed waves and as soon as they're gone, he turns and opens the passenger door to Jeff's car and sighs. "Well, now that I know what's possibly happened here, I'm going to have to find a new place to eat."

A/N: What do you think? Let me know in the comments please!


End file.
